Yogi Bear's Adventures Series
Yogi_Bear's_Adventures.png|The 1st series logo.|link=The 1st series logo.|linktext=The 1st series logo. Walt-Disney-World.jpg|The 2nd series logo.|link=The 2nd series logo.|linktext=The 2nd series logo. Yogi_Bear's_Adventures_logo.jpg|The 3rd series logo.|link=The 3rd series logo.|linktext=The 3rd series logo. Join Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Peter Potamus, Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy-Fancy), Squiddly Diddly, Atom Ant, Yakky Doodle and Cindy Bear as they travel outside Jellystone Park and Hanna-Barbera, meeting new and old friends, fighting bitter enemies (most of which Dick Dastarldly and Muttley work for) and saving the world at the same time. More Hanna-Barbera characters will join the gang in the near future. MichaelCityMaker may be able to bring back the series on a different site at some point. Also the 4th series logo may appear on this page soon. List of "Yogi Bear's Adventures" films: Season 1 *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Dumbo *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin *Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid *Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Yogi Bear meets Hercules *Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Dillydale Movie *Yogi Bear and Tarzan *Yogi Bear and Tarzan II *Yogi Bear's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Yogi Bear and Mulan Season 2 *Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Princess and the Frog *Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *Yogi Bear's Adventures with Alice in Wonderland *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Robin Hood *Yogi Bear Meets Peter Pan *Yogi Bear and the Sword in the Stone *Yogi Bear meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Yogi Bear Goes to the Road to El Dorado *Yogi Bear Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame Season 3 *Yogi Bear Gets Tangled with Rapunzel *Yogi Bear Gets Tangled Ever After with Rapunzel *Yogi Bear and the Aristocats *Yogi Bear Meets the Fox and the Hound *Yogi Bear Meets the Fox and the Hound 2 *Yogi Bear's Adventures with Mickey and the Beanstalk *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Mickey's Christmas Carol *Yogi Bear and the Emperor's New Groove *Yogi Bear and Kronk's New Groove *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Gary the Steam Engine: The Movie *Yogi Bear and the Princess Bride *Yogi Bear and the Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective *Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Season 4 *Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin: The Return of Jafar *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Yogi Bear's Advnetures of The Jungle Book 2 *Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Yogi Bear and Mulan 2 *Yogi Bear and Patch's London Adventure *Yogi Bear Meets The BFG *Yogi Bear Meets Oliver and Company *Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *Yogi Bear's Adventures with Lilo and Stitch Season 5 *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Brother Bear *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Brother Bear 2 *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Lady and the Tramp *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Home on the Range *Yogi Bear Meets Mary Poppins *Yogi Bear's Adventures of The King and I *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pocahontas *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pocahontas 2: Journey to a New World *Yogi Bear Meets Cinderella *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Pinocchio Season 6 *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Thumbelina *The Swan Princess *Space Jam *Yogi Bear and The Black Cauldron *Yogi Bear's Adventures of An American Tail *All Dogs Go to Heaven *All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 *Yogi Bear and Fievel Go West *Toy Story *Toy Story 2 *Toy Story 3 *A Bug's Life *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Monsters University *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Monsters, Inc. *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Frozen *The Chipmunk Adventure *Yogi Bear Meets The Brave Little Toaster *Yogi Bear and the Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue *Yogi Bear and the Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars *Yogi Bear and the Secret of NIMH *Song of the South *Yogi Bear's Adventures of We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle *Yogi Bear's Adventures of DuckTales: The Movie - Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Yogi Bear's Adventures with Balto *Anastasia *Yogi Bear and Bambi *Bambi 2 *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Yogi Bear Joins The Rescuers *Yogi Bear Joins The Rescuers Down Under *Atlantis: The Lost Empire *Atlantis: Milo's Return *Treasure Planet *Yogi Bear Meets Turbo *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes *Yogi Bear's Adventures of Planes: Fire and Rescue *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Return to Neverland *Frozen Yogi Bear's Adventures Team *Yogi Bear (Main Character) *Boo-Boo (Main Character) *Cindy Bear *Snagglepuss *Huckleberry Hound *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *Wally Gator *Magilla Gorilla *Peter Potamus *Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo Choo, Spook, Brain and Fancy Fancy *Squiddly Diddly *Atom Ant *Yakky Doodle 'Future Members' *Snooper and Blabber (after Yogi Bear and the Adventures of The Great Mouse Detective) *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Touché Turtle and Dum-Dum (after Yogi Bear and the Quest for Camelot) *So-So (after one of the Aladdin sequels) *Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long (after Yogi Bear Wants to Know Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (after Yogi Bear Meets Cinderella) *Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling (after Yogi Bear's Adventures with Balto) *The Hillbilly Bears (after Yogi Bear's Adventures of FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole 'The Rough Gang' *Dick Dastardly and Muttley Voice Cast: *Yogi Bear - Dan Akroykd *Boo-Boo - Justin Timberlake *Cindy Bear - Julie Bennett *Huckleberry Hound - James Arnold Taylor *Snagglepuss - Victor Yerrid *Wally Gator - John Mariano *Quick Draw McGraw - Maurice LaMarche/Seth Green *Baba Looey/Snooper - Rob Paulsen *Blabber - Hal Smith *Magilla Gorilla - Richard Epcar *Peter Potamus - Chris Edgerly/Frank Welker *Top Cat - Jason Harris/Tom Kenny *Benny the Ball - Chris Edgerly *Choo-Choo - Jason Harris/Marvin Kaplan *Spook - Ben Diskin *Fancy-Fancy - Matthew Piazzi *Brain (cat) - Jason Harris *Lippy the Lion - ??? *Touche Turtle/So-So/Pixie - Don Messick *Augie Doggie/Dixie - Patric Zimmerman *Doggie Daddy/Hardy Har-Har/Mr. Jinks - John Stephenson *Squiddly Diddly - Bill Farmer *Atom Ant - Maurice LaMarche *Yakky Doodle - Jimmy Weldon *Hokey Wolf - Jim Carrey/Matt Hurwitz *Ding-a-Ling - Neil Ross *Paw Rugg - Henry Corden *Maw Rugg/Floral Rugg - Jean Vander Pyl *Shag Rugg - ??? *Dick Dastardly - Jim Cummings *Muttley - Frank Welker/Billy West *Scott Tracy - Shane Rimmer *Virgil Tracy - David Holliday *Alan Tracy - Matt Zimmerman *Gordon Tracy/Brains (engineer) - David Graham *John Tracy/The Hood - Ray Barrett Audio Used From: Clips Used From Films/Shows: Category:TheCityMaker